Band Camp
by ConfusedInMusic
Summary: Amy and Ricky are both at a summer music camp together. Will a relationship form or will people get in the way. Follow Amy and Ricky through the twists and turns of band camp! RAMY!
1. Make History

**Hey guys! **

**This is my first major fanfiction story. This is basically the trailer or prologue for it. This story is going to be Ramy but will not involve Amy being pregnant and stuff, it's just my interpretation :) I'll try and upload as much as possible, maybe weekly :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Band Camp – Make History<strong>

_Everybody on your feet  
><em>_You reach as high as you can dream  
><em>_Imagine every wish came true  
><em>_It's up to you  
><em>_Get on your feet  
><em>_Let the records speak  
><em>_Make History_

_Make History ~ Alyson Stoner_

Ricky Underwood was sitting on his bed surrounded by clothes and toiletries. It had been three days since he finished school for the summer and tomorrow morning he would be leaving for band camp in San Diego. Living up to the typical role of a teenage male, he was packing just hours before he was meant to leave. And was not looking forward to the trip at all.

Amy Juergens was also sitting on her bed, getting ready to leave for band camp in San Diego. The difference between the two is that Amy's bags had been sitting by her wardrobe since the day after she finished school. Amy was also not looking forward to band camp because she had always been quite shy and found it hard to make friends. But had said to herself that this summer she was going to change and become more confident and outgoing. Hopefully band camp would be her new start.

Tomorrow they would both be starting the summer that would change their lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try and upload the another chapter in the next couple of days :) But I need your feedback so please review :D<strong>


	2. Watch Me Move

**I'm Back :)**

**Here is the second chapter of my story. I will be able to upload quite a lot because it is summer!  
>Well...Here's the chapter :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Band Camp – Watch Me Move**

_I feel your eyes all on me baby  
>Take a good look put it into your memory<br>When I walk into the room you're gonna, you're gonna...  
>You're gonna w-w-w-watch me move<em>

_Watch Me Move ~ Fefe Dobson_

Amy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping away. Glancing over at the red numbers she saw that it was only 5am. Right now most people she knows would still be tucked under their covers enjoying their break away from school. However she was getting ready to start her four week adventure at Rocky Mountain Band Camp.

Climbing out of bed, she could hear her mum, Anne, moving downstairs. Probably making sure that Amy had packed everything she would need. As she walked down the stairs, she could see her mum standing over her case, just as she had predicted.

"Morning Mum, making sure I've packed everything?" Amy said with a smirk on her face.

"You know what I'm like. Just checking. You won't be able to quickly run back and grab something if you realise you've forgotten it." Anne mumbled with her head still hidden by Amy's case.

"I know, I checked it all last night and I have everything I will need, all you need to do is drop me at school and I will be fine. The coach takes us all there so you will have nothing to worry about." stated Amy while pouring herself some coffee and walking back upstairs to get ready.

An hour later Amy was stood next to a large coach which was parked in front of her school. Her suitcase was already loaded onto the coach and all she was left with was her backpack that her mum had filled with drinks and snacks for the journey, and her iPod and favourite book, The Last Song, to keep her occupied during the three hour journey.

Glancing around at everyone, she noticed kids standing in groups talking and laughing, kids standing really close to their parents, reluctant to leave and the kids who were trying to get some more sleep while sitting on the pavement.

Then her eyes caught a group of boys standing by a group of girls who looked like they were about to walk down a catwalk, not go to band camp. Like seriously, who would wear a miniskirt, thin top and heels at 6am, especially if they were going to be sitting on a coach for ages. She was just wearing shorts and a comfy hoodie. Perfect for travelling. The boys they were standing with were led by the resident playboy, Ricky Underwood.

Ricky always seemed to get every girl to fall for him but he never returned the feelings. To him it was all a bit of fun and that was all that mattered. However most of the girls he got with, didn't mind being played or hurt because in the end they would all be able to say they have been with the legendary Ricky Underwood.

Around five minutes later the head of the music called out to say they were ready to leave. Kids started to say goodbye to their parents and for some it was easier than others. Anne walked over to Amy and gave her a hug.

"Now I want you to behave yourself and not get in any trouble. Try and make some new friends as well. I can't just drive out to get you if you are not enjoying yourself because you haven't made any friends. Okay?" Anne said with her eyebrows raised.

Amy nodded while her mum gave her another hug. This was the first time she would be away from home for this length of time.

"Good. I love you honey."

"Love you too mum." After Amy picked up her backpack and started to walk towards the coach. She turned around when she heard her mum call out to her.

"Oh and Amy, have fun." Amy just nodded while laughing, before replying with "I will."

Taking her seat on the bus in the middle section, Amy put her feet up on the seat next to her. Because there was not very many people going to camp, they were able to have the two seats to themselves. Pulling out her iPod, she started to play Beyonce's new album which she downloaded the night before. Gazing out the window, she watched the houses and trees fly past her as they made their was towards the highway. She finally felt at peace for the first time this morning.

She slowly fell into a light slumber, trying to catch up on some sleep she missed over the last couple of days.

Over at the back of the coach, Ricky was laid out over the five seats at the back, quickly claiming them as his. Nobody objected though as he was seen as the leader. He to was wired up to his iPod, however he only one headphone in so he could listen to Snoop Dogg's new album and still listen to his friends and input the odd witty comment or opinion.

"So Ricky, you planning on hooking up with any chicks this summer?" A boy called Kevin questioned.

Ricky just gave him a look, "What do you think Kev?"

"Right, stupid question, course you will be hooking up with girls. Seen anyone you like the look of yet?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe a few. Its still early though, there will be many more at camp so I might wait till then." He said while looking around the coach. His eyes saw the girls in skimpy clothes who looked like they were trying to hard but were very easy, the girls who didn't care about their appearance at all and walked around with greasy hair and spotty skin. But then he spotted someone who was neither of them.

She was sitting in the middle of the coach, iPod plugged in while looking out of the window on the opposite side of the coach. This gave Ricky a clear view of her. From her long, mousy blond hair, to her what looks to be brown eyes, to her hoodie that hid her slim frame and to her long, slightly tanned legs. This was definitely one of the girls he plans on hooking up with him this summer. She doesn't look like the others he has hooked up with before. She seems like a challenge. He always liked a challenge so would definitely try all that he can to hook up with her. She could even end up falling for him.

He never thought about the future, just the present. At at this present time he wanted her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	3. She Don't Know

**Band Camp – She Don't Know**

_She don't know that she makin' me want her, (Yeah.)  
>No more she tryna keep me from her.<br>She don't know that she makin' me me love her, (yeah.)  
>No more she tryna keep me from her.<em>

_She Don't Know ~ Usher_

Three hours later the coach pulled up to the gates of the camp. The kids were starting to collect their things together, wake up or were just itching to get off the uncomfortable coach and settle into their new cabins and their new surroundings.

Amy was just placing her iPod and book back into her backpack when the coach finally pulled to a stop. Slowly row by row they all exited the coach and stood in the morning sun while they received orders from the head of music, Mr Woods.

"Right, you will be placed into rooms which sleep four people. These rooms will be for either boys or girls, they will not be mixed. The camp director placed you all in rooms so you may be in rooms with friends or complete strangers, it's the luck of the draw. This will help you make new friends or strengthen the friendships with the people you already know. Your schedules will be in your cabins when you arrive. Everyone understand?" Mr Woods just heard a series of mumbles and took that as a yes.

Amy was looking around the camp while the cabin keys were being handed out and she waited for her name to be called. She noticed the lake with a diving board and footpaths leading from it. She was pulled out of her daydream by Mr Woods calling her name.

"Amy Juergens, you will be in cabin number six which is on the east side of the lake." She just nodded and took her key off of him which had a big wooden six attached to the bottom of it.

Ricky was watching the girls that were wandering around camp, wondering who would be an easy catch. But at the same time he was also keeping an eye on the girls as they walked up to get their cabin numbers. He had to find out the mystery girls name and where she was staying. He saw her respond and he repeated her name once he heard it. Amy. It seemed to roll off of his tongue so easily. As he was saying her name, he heard his friends and his name being called. They both walked to Mr Woods.

"James, Ricky, you will be in cabin seven, you will also be on the east side of the lake. Now don't lose your keys or get in trouble. You understand me?" Mr Woods stared at the boys.

"What, you have no faith in us Mr Woods" Ricky stated with his smirk planted on his lips. Everyone knew that Ricky and his group of friends caused a lot of trouble so it was always good to lay down any ground rules with them. Mr Woods just brushed the comment off and sent them away while he finished allocating cabins.

"Dude, this is so good, us being in the same cabin. At least were not with 3 strangers each." James exclaimed with a cocky grin on his face. Ricky meanwhile had a grin on his face too, but this was not because he was paired with one of his friends for the whole time at camp, but because his cabin was next to the girl who he planned on getting to know a lot better. This made his challenge a whole lot easier.

"I know right" Ricky said while looking at Amy out of the corner of his eye.

Mr Woods had finished giving the students their room keys and had sent them to go and get unpacked and settled in before they started their activities the next day.

Amy had finished lugging her case down towards her cabin and opened the door to notice that the cabin already has two occupants. She could tell the two girls were already friends as they had taken the bunk bed in the corner and were sitting on the top bunk together talking. Once they saw Amy by the door they both jumped down to introduce themselves. Amy's first thought of them was they seem like nice, fun girls.

"Hey, I'm Kimberlee and this is Lacey." said the tall girl with short brown hair, and pointing to a slightly shorter girl with long auburn hair.

"Hi, I'm Amy, I take it you two know each other already."

"Yeah, been best friends since first grade." replied Lacey linking arms with Kimberlee. Amy smiled at them wishing she had a friend like that. Lauren and Madison are good friends to her but they don't have the relationship that these girls have. This is because anything that Amy will tell them ends up going around the school because they just can't keep their mouths shut.

"That's sweet, are both of these beds free?" Amy asked glancing at which bed would be the best to take.

"Yeah their both free, take you pick before our last room mate arrives in case she is a bitch." laughed Lacey while walking over to the bathroom.

"Thanks, but I bet she wont be a bitch" said Amy as she placed her case on the bed in the corner by a big window. As soon as she started to unzip her case a snobby voice was heard approaching the door. Kimberlee looked over at Amy with wide eyes as the voice got loader and louder. Next thing they knew the door burst open to reveal a girls dressed head too toe in designer gear, being followed by a man in a suit struggling to carry two large Gucci cases.

"Howard, put my cases over there on that bed, just move whatever is on it to the other bed, I want that bed in the corner." the mystery girl ordered.

Amy just stood and watched while the man in the suit picked up her bags to replace them with the two designer suitcases, then leave once he was dismissed by the snobby girl. At this point both Kimberlee and Lacey jumped ready to defend Amy as she simply just walked towards the bed by the door, not even bothering to put up a fight.

Kimberlee and Lacey walked toward the girl who stood with her hands on her hips. "What do you think your doing, that's Amy's bed." Kimberlee said in the girls face.

"Well I wanted that bed and I always get what I want. And she doesn't seem to mind so its all good." replied the girl.

Just as Lacey was about to respond and defend her, Amy spoke up "Guys its fine, I'll just take this bed, its no big deal. It's just a bed."

"But she just stole your bed, you cant just let her do that its not right" Lacey exclaimed.

"It's fine. I really don't mind. Just let her have the bed so she won't argue with us any more." Amy said to Lacey and Kimberlee. At the sound of this the mystery girl just smirked as she turned around and started to unpack her case.

"Just in case you would like to know, I'm Leah. I know little miss pushover is Amy but who are you two?" Leah said while holding up her designer clothes.

You could just faintly hear them say their names before returning to their unpacking as well. Amy had almost finished unpacking so decided that once she was finished she would go and explore the camp grounds.

After telling the other girls that she was going out and giving them her number in case they needed to contact her, Amy grabbed her phone and turned on her iPod before walking down the dusty footpath to the lake.

Meanwhile in the cabin next door, Ricky was sitting on the porch area looking over at the lake. He had heard the argument in cabin six and was sitting there trying to understand how someone could be so rude and harsh towards other people. After a few minutes, he heard a door shut and saw Amy walking down to the lake. He noticed she had taken off her hoodie and was now in a black wife beater and her shorts. Taking this as a chance to introduce himself to her, he followed her down the path to the lake.

Once he reached the lake he saw her sitting on a bench gazing out at the lake. He decided to be bold and walked over and sat next to her. He saw her look over at him and when she realised he was there, she took out her headphones and smiled bashfully at him.

"Your Amy right, you go to Grant High?" questioned Ricky looking into her eyes

"Yeah. That's me" smiled Amy.

"I'm Ricky. I also go to Grant High."

"I know. I see you around all the time." replied Amy looking down and picking the hem of her shorts. After a period of silence Ricky decided that he needed to make the first move.

"So, how are your room mates?" Ricky questioned trying to spark a conversation.

"Two of them are really nice. They were already best friends so that was good for them. The other one is such a bitch though." Amy said while giggling a bit.

Ricky decided then that he liked her giggle. It was cute. "I heard a bit of shouting coming from your cabin, what happened there."

Amy then proceeded to tell him what had happened and their conversation just seemed to flow from there. Ricky found that talking to her was really easy and all he had needed to do was to break down her walls and to get her comfortable with him. So far it was working really well.

Amy had been sitting talking to Ricky for almost an hour, even though it seemed like only 10 minutes. The sound of her phone beeping pulled them out of their bubble they were in. She opened the text to see it was from Kimberlee saying that they were going to lunch if she wanted to join them.

"That was my room mate, they are going to get some food. I can't believe we have been out here so long." stated Amy.

"Seriously, it feels like we've been talking for like 10 minutes." replied Ricky.

"I know, its crazy. But I'm going to go and meet up with my room mates. I need to get to know them a bit better if I'm going to be living with them for a while. Even the bitch." Amy said with a small laugh.

"I better go to, but can I have your number. I'd like to get to know you more. You seem like a cool girl." Ricky smiled at her.

"Yeah, pass me your phone and you can put yours in mine." Amy was shocked with herself, she had never been this forward with a boy before but there was something different about Ricky. She knew he was a playboy but when she was sitting talking with him, she didn't see the cocky guy that walks around the school halls, but a nice guy who was interested in talking with her.

"So, I'll see you later?" asked Ricky.

"Yeah, okay. Bye." Amy said, then turned back up the pathway to walk to her cabin to meet Kimberlee and Lacey before going to lunch.

Ricky couldn't help but notice how her hips swayed as she walked and how her long legs seemed to go on forever. Ricky defiantly wanted to get to know her better. She was different from all the other girls. She didn't throw herself on him, which was a nice change for once. It was always the girls chasing Ricky, never the other way around. But this time it was Ricky who was going to be chasing the girl. Something completely new to him, and he was loving the challenge so far.


	4. Never Say Never

**Here is the next chapter :) I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. So here is the next chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Band Camp – Never Say Never<strong>

_And there's just no turning back,  
>When your hearts under attack,<br>Gonna give everything I have,  
>It's my destiny.<em>

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down,  
>I will not stay on the ground.<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up,<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up up up,<br>And never say never.

_Never Say Never ~ Justin Bieber _

Once Amy had arrived back at cabin six, she saw Kimberlee and Lacey waiting outside for her, not joined by Leah though. Amy breathed a sigh of relief once she saw this because she didn't want her good mood to be ruined by Leah and her constant whining and bitching.

"Hey girlie, what did you end up doing? You were gone for ages." questioned Kimberlee.

"I just went and sat by the lake. I ended up bumping into someone from my school and started talking. We just lost track of time." explained Amy.

"Okay then, lets go and get some lunch. I'm starving." laughed Lacey.

The three girls set off towards the Mess Hall, laughing and joking during the short walk there. Once they arrived, they walked straight up to the buffet and started to put various pieces of food onto their plates and fill up their glasses, before walking to an empty table towards the back of the hall. When they were walking towards the table, Amy walked past Ricky who smiled at her when she passed him. This, however, didn't go unnoticed by the two other girls.

"Oh my god, what was going on there! He totally smiled at you when you walked past. Do you know him?" questioned Lacey. Both her and Kimberlee were leaning over the table. Desperate to find out any information about what was going on between Amy and the boys that smiled at her.

"It was nothing really, he just goes to my school. That's all." explained Amy. She didn't want to tell them that they spent ages talking to each other yesterday because that would only make them think that there was something else going on between them. Something which was defiantly not happening or would ever happen in the future.

"Okay then, if that's your story." said Kimberlee with a small smirk evident on her face. Amy just laughed quietly at them and started to eat. However around a minute later Kimberlee just dropped her fork and stared at Amy with wide eyes. Amy and Lacey just stared at her with confusion written on their faces.

"He was the person you were talking to earlier, by the lake!" exclaimed Kimberlee.

"Yeah, but I don't get what the big deal is. We were just talking, its not as if anything else is going to happen. We are just friends, nothing more." replied Amy while picking at her sandwich.

"I see. So you don't like him at all?" Lacey said with her head resting on her hand.

"No, he is just a friend. I don't even know him that well any ways." responded Amy.

"Oh okay then. But if anything happens between you two, we wanna be the first to know. What's his name by the way?" asked Lacey.

"It's Ricky and even though nothing will happen between us, you two will be the first people I tell." smiled Amy

Most of the teenagers at Rocky Mountain just spent the rest of the day just relaxing and getting to know people before the lessons start. Amy was also one of those people.

The three girls walked the long way back to their cabin so that they could look around the camps surroundings a bit more, considering that Amy only got as far as the lake when she went to explore the grounds earlier before she was interrupted by Ricky.

Upon arriving back, they all decided they would just lounge around outside before they would have to get up early for their lessons. However these lessons were not like the normal lessons you would have at school. You would only have two classes a day which were each an hour long. This meant they had a lot of free time for activities and to hang out with friends.

Amy, Kimberlee and Lacey had been laying outside for a couple of hours now trying to get a tan, before they noise coming from the cabin next door. The girls glanced over at the boys walking out of the cabin and Amy managed to catch Ricky's eyes. Amy turned to lie back down after giving Ricky a small wave, only to meet the raised eyebrows of her two friends.

"What?" Amy giggled.

"You so like him. And I don't blame you, he is so hot!" exclaimed Kimberlee. When Amy heard her say Ricky was hot, she got a feeling of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. Maybe she did like him.

"I don't! At least I think I don't. He doesn't like me that way any way. I think he never will" replied Amy with a confused look on her face.

"Never say never, and you need to make up your mind girlie, at least before the end of camp because I want to see how this love story turns out!" laughed Lacey while jokingly glaring at Amy.

"I'll figure it out, don't worry. I just want to get to know him a bit better, see if he likes me or not. I don't want to look like an idiot."

Amy just hoped she would be able to figure out her feelings soon. She didn't want to fall for the school player, specially if he was not going to return her feelings. But the more she got to know Ricky, the more her feelings were growing. She just hoped that he was feeling the same feelings that she was. She would soon find out. That's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it :) please review!<strong>


	5. Collide

**Band Camp Collide**

_Even the best fall down sometimes__  
><em>_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme__  
><em>_Out of the doubt that fills your mind__  
><em>_You finally find__  
><em>_You and I collide__  
><em>_  
><em>_You finally find__  
><em>_You __and I collide__  
><em>_You finally find__  
><em>_You and I collide_

_Collide ~ Howie Day__  
><em>

Two weeks had passed and the kids at Rocky Mountain were halfway through their time at camp.

Throughout those two weeks, Amy and Ricky had been getting closer and closer. They made sure that they met up with each other every day by the lake, even if they were in a lesson together that day. The spot where they first started talking has now been called their spot. And no matter how much Amy wanted to deny it, she was starting to fall for Ricky.

Ricky was sitting in his cabin on his own listening to his iPod texting Amy. They had been texting each other for the past hour, when Ricky heard his roommates walking up the porch.

"Dude, did you see the girls by the lake, they are the definition of hot!" said James.

"I know, the girls from cabin six looked smokin," exclaimed one of his roommates, Callum, as they were walking into the cabin. Callum caught his attention as soon as he said the girls from cabin six. Amy must have been down there, sunbathing in a bikini, God he wished he could have been there!

"I know, but the girl in the white bikini was definitely the fittest, I think that's Amy?" said his other roommate, Nathan. When Ricky heard what he said about Amy, a sudden feeling occurred in the pit of his stomach. His hands started to ball up into a fist and he started to get slightly angry. He was getting jealous. Ricky never gets jealous. He isn't meant to fall for the girls. He is meant to be the player who makes girls fall for him not the other way around. Maybe this meant that Amy was different.

Ricky jumped up and weaved his way through his friends, to get to the door of his cabin. Right now he just needed to think, clear his head. He needed to know what he wanted, whether he still wanted to be the player who gets all the girls, or the guy that gets the girl who he can really care about, and could even love one day. He just needed to think.

Amy was sitting on her and Ricky's bench, looking out at the lake, watching the sun slowly disappear behind the mountains and trees. Right now she was lost in her own thoughts. The main thing running through her head was Ricky.

At the beginning of the camp, she had no feelings for him at all; she thought he was the stereo typical player who didn't care about a girl what so ever, and now he seemed like the sort of person she wouldn't mind having as a boyfriend.

In the two weeks, they had been friends, and now Amy was starting to feel feelings towards him, that she shouldn't have towards a friend.

Ricky didn't know where he was going; he was just going where his feet would take him. He was a little pre-occupied to take any consideration as to where he was going. Amy was the only thing running through his mind.

"Do I like Amy? I don't know. Does she like me? Probably not. Am I jealous that Nathan said stuff about Amy? I think so! How dare he say that about my Amy" Ricky stopped himself at that point. He just said 'my Amy'. Maybe this was a sign that he really did like her.

As he lifted his head up from the floor he noticed he was approaching the opening that lead to his and Amy's bench. Their bench. He walked slowly towards the gap to see someone sitting on the bench. The exact girl clouding his thoughts. He was now certain that this is what was meant to happen. He was meant to be here for a reason.

As he walked closer towards her, he started to become nervous. He was never nervous. As he started to get closer, his pace quickened. Calling out her name, he watched her turn around, hair fanning in all different directions. This was it. When he was close enough, he reached out his hand to hold he cheek and kissed her.

It took Amy a while to realise what was going on, but as soon as she came to her senses, she started to kiss him back. They pulled away from each other and Amy just looked into his eyes, his hand still on her cheek.

"What was that for? " Amy said.

"I went with my feelings. Amy, you know I've never had a serious relationship or a girlfriend for that matter so I don't really know what I'm doing, but, I really like you Amy. I think I have for a while and it was only someone else saying you're hot that made me realise how much I like you. I know why he said it; I mean our gorgeous, beautiful, smart, and talented. I jus-" Ricky going to continue when he was stopped by Amy placing a hand on his arm.

"Ricky your rambling," Amy giggled, "What is it you're trying to say?"

"Okay, Amy I really like you, I've never felt this was about a girl before. What I'm trying to say is, Amy, will you be my girlfriend?"

Amy sat there, staring into Ricky's eyes. Shock written all over her face. The last thing she expected him to do was ask her out. She saw Ricky looking at her, worried etched into his face. It was then she realised that she hadn't given him an answer for a while and he was probably thinking that it was a mistake to ask her in the first place.

"So, yes or no?" a sheepish smile graced Ricky's lips. Amy just looked at him before replying in a whisper.

"Yes"


	6. Psycho Bitch

**Heyyy! I feel so bad for not uploading in a while, life has been pretty hectic with work and stuff. Because I felt so bad I uploaded 2 chapters. I know, i'm too kind :P Anyways, enjoy the chapters and please review!**

**Band Camp – Psycho Bitch**

_I bet you never thought that I would be a basket case__  
><em>_I'm going crazy cuz your hooked on someone__  
><em>_And that someone isn't me__  
><em>_Bet you never thought that I would be a psycho bitch like__  
><em>_The kind of girl thats gonna smash your head lights__  
><em>_No that someone isn't me_

_Psycho Bitch ~ Lesley Roy_

"Yes?" Ricky replied, making sure he had heard right.

"Yes." Amy repeated, her smile increasing till it was almost as wide as her face.

Ricky then wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up in the air, spinning around. Their lips connected again and this kiss was a lot more rushed. Amy's arms tightened around his neck, her hands grasping at the hairs on his head. When they finally ran out of air, they parted and Ricky lowered Amy back down to the ground.

"Wow," Amy breathed.

"I know, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that too, but I don't want to be like all the other girls. If your aim is to play me then I'm going to leave right now," Amy warned, doubt filling her mind, about whether he actually liked her.

"I promise Amy, you are not like all the other girls. I have never felt like this before, surely that's a good thing. When I was walking all I could think about was you." Ricky explained.

"Okay, I believe you, but what were you doing coming here anyway?" questioned Amy.

"I was just walking around really. My roommate said he thought all the girls in cabin six were fit and then Nathan singled you out and said you were hot. I don't know what happened, but I just lost it and felt angry and jealous. I had to get out of there before I punched someone, probably Nathan. I didn't know where I was walking but I ended up here. I guess it was a sign, with you being here as well. I knew it was something I had to do."

Amy just stared at him, smiling softly, before leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. "You fancy going for a walk to the mess hall, I think its dinner time."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Ricky said while standing up. He pulled Amy up with him and laced their fingers together. The walk back to the mess hall was a silent walk, but it wasn't an awkward, uncomfortable silence. Both of them were just happy to be with each other.

Once they entered the mess hall, they got their food and made their way to the table that Amy's roommates were sitting at. When they sat down Lacey and Kimberlee greeted both of them while Leah just looked over at them, or more like Ricky. Ricky and Amy just sat there waiting for her friends to notice them sitting closer together, his arm around her shoulder and hers on his knee.

Lacey started to hit Kimberlee on the arm, and pointed to Amy and Ricky. Both the girls turned towards them and spoke at the same time.

"ARE YOU TWO DATING?"

Amy and Ricky just looked at each other and laughed. Ricky faced the three girls who were all waiting an answer, and just nodded his head. Two of the three girls started to squeal and congratulated the new couple, but one girl just sat there with an annoyed look on her face. Nobody new why she looked annoyed, because nobody actually liked the girl and bothered to ask her. Leah liked Ricky and she always got what she wanted. She knew Amy could be a pushover so it should be easy. She was going to get Ricky Underwood no matter what.

Afterwards they all walked towards the cabins to relax because none of them had classes for the rest of the day. As they were walking there, they heard Ricky's roommates calling his name. They turned around to see three boys running towards them.

"Ricky, where did you go dude, you just ran out of the cabin," called out Callum.

"I just needed to get out of there. Plus I needed to see Amy," he looked over at Amy, a small smile gracing his lips as his arm wrapped itself around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Wait, are you two dating, you're a player man, you don't have girlfriends," James said, looking at them as if they were aliens.

"I've changed. Amy's made me realise that having a girlfriend may be a good thing. I really like her and want this to work." Ricky had softer eyes and tightened his hold on Amy. She reached her hand up and held his hand that was around her shoulders.

"You've turned into mush! But I think it's a good thing. You need someone and I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Was that was made you leave?" asked Nathan.

"Maybe, but it's good, everything's forgotten," laughed Ricky.

"Well, we're going to go and lounge around by our cabin if you want to join us?" asked Kimberlee.

The boys agreed and they all started to walk back to the cabin, joking around with each other, except for Leah who trailed at the back, watching Ricky and Amy.

Once they arrived at the cabins, they all brought out some cushions and sat down on the steps. Amy sat down in between Ricky's legs and he let his arms sit on her waist. You wouldn't believe that they have only been dating for a couple of hours, considering how comfortable they were with each other.

"I can't believe were halfway through camp. It has gone so quickly. I kinda don't want it to end," said Lacey, glancing around at everyone who were nodding and agreeing with her.

"Well I can't wait till this stupid camp to be over." Leah said harshly, standing up and stomping into the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

"That was unnecessary." Said James, looking towards the door.

"We will go and talk to her," at that point, all of the girls stood up and walked into the cabin. They saw Leah sitting on her bed, texting on her phone.

"Leah, I know we have never really got along but are you okay?" asked Lacey.

"You're right, we never have got on. And whose fault is that. Yours! Who never welcomed me into the group, you lot. Who never included me? You!" shouted Leah.

"We tried to; you just didn't want to hang around with us. You were horrible to Amy when you first arrived and you haven't tried to make it better at all," Kimberlee said waving her hands around.

"You should have included me in everything. You lot are pathetic!" Leah screamed at the other girls.

"STOP, just stop shouting at us. It's not our fault, so stop. Have you ever thought about being a bit nicer to people and they maybe you would have more friends than you do now." Amy said quite calmly considering how angry and upset she was with the girl at that time.

"Oh, so little miss pushover is finally speaking. Do you feel big and clever now that you have a boyfriend? Well I bet he only wants you for sex. You know he doesn't really like you. He's a player and you know the saying, once a player, always a player. You're just going to be another mark on the bed post. You are a slut just like the rest of them!" screamed Leah, Amy just looked at her, blank look on her face, a lone tear making its way down her cheek. Maybe what she was saying was right. She suddenly heard the door slam open and Ricky standing in the doorway. Fire in his eyes and his fists clenched.

"How dare you saw that, you don't know anything about me? You don't know anything about mine and Amy's relationship. You are just a vindictive bitch who has no friends because of it." Ricky's voice bellowed through the cabin. Leah just looked over at him, speechless. Instead she just pushed her way out of the cabin and ran down the steps. Ricky looked over at Amy and saw the tear streak on her cheek. He reached over to her and pulled her into his arms. She clung onto him while his arms were around her shoulders. Her head buried in his chest. The other girls came over and rubbed Amy's back.

"Amy, listen to me. You can't believe anything she has said. She knows nothing about us, nothing. You know I have changed, so don't take anything she said seriously, because everything she said was not true. And you are definitely not a slut, that's for sure." Ricky said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

Amy simply looked at him and nodded. Her arms wrapped around his neck again, as he pulled her close, planting a kiss to her hair.


	7. Summer Rain

**A/N First let me say that i am so so sorry for not updating or uploading sooner. I have had a lot going on in my life lately and this is the first time I have actually had a chance to sit down and write and upload. Basically i have had to change from school/sixth form to college and move in with my dad about 45minutes away from my mum and friends back home. it has been quite hard but it is slowly starting to get easier but i am just trying to sort everything out and figure out what i wanna do with my life and that unfortunately means putting my writing on hold, but i am back and hopefully will not go as long without updating again. Hope you can all forgive me and if you have any questions, feel free to comment and i will try and get back to you in the next chapter :) wow that turned out longer than i thought it would :/ but on with the chapter... **

**Band Camp – Summer Rain**

_I'm not gonna lie  
>This feeling inside I can't explain<br>I'm gonna blame it  
>On the summer rain<em>

_Yeah, yeah  
>I'm gonna blame it<br>On the summer rain_

_Summer Rain ~ Jonas Brothers_

Ricky was walking towards the lake to get in a bit of swimming with his friends. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the marching band practicing on the field. Ricky's eyes searched through the group to locate a certain french horn player. He finally spotted her, stuck in the middle, looking bored out of her mind. He just laughed and carried on walking towards the lake.

As he was walking, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw Kelly on the screen. You see Kelly was an old flame of Ricky's. She was one of the girls who he regularly hooked up with, but she didn't mind. Because Kelly was the female version of Ricky.

Opening the text it read,

_From: Kelly  
>Heyy babe, how's camp? I bet you are missing me and I can't wait for you to come home. Wanna meet up and have a bit of fun ;P Xxxxxxx<em>

Ricky just cringed at the text. Old Ricky would have sent back a flirty text and they would end up meeting up when he got home and hooking up with her. But the new Ricky just closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket. Now that he had Amy, he didn't need anyone else.

When he reached the lake, he saw his friends playing catch in the shallow end of the lake with Kimberlee and Lacey. Leah was nowhere in sight. After the argument between her and the rest of the girls in cabin six, she had steered well clear of them. Ricky pulled off his shirt and dived into the lake. He swam over to the shallow end and started to play catch with the rest of them.

Amy was by the instrument locker, placing her horn away and locking it up. She remembered her friends saying that they were going to spend the afternoon at the lake. She grabbed her bag and walked down the dirt path until she came towards the lake. As she got closer she saw her friends stuff lying on the floor next to a pile of boys clothes. She saw everyone in the lake playing catch but her eyes were fixed on a certain boy. Specifically the certain boys rock hard abs.

Ricky finally noticed her standing there, staring at him. He just waved over at her telling her to come into the water. She just nodded and peeled off her tank top and shorts to reveal her black stripy bikini. She walked over to water and made her way through the water. When she reached Ricky he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey you," Amy said, letting her hand rest just above the waistband of his board shorts. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey, how was marching band?"

"It was so boring; I literally couldn't wait to get out of there!"

"I know, I saw you. You did look gorgeous though. Definitely the best there."

"Oh look at you, such a charmer." Amy nudged him with her shoulder.

"Well, it is my job." Laughed Ricky, kissing the side of her head.

They group of friends carried on playing in the water and mucking around. They soon lost interest in the ball game and started shoulder wrestling, with Amy and Ricky winning most of the rounds. Right now Amy was on Ricky's back; arms draped around his neck while his arms where under her thighs holding her up.

The group came out of the lake as it was getting colder and started to rain and they had to get dinner soon. They all ran to get their clothes and ran back to their cabins to dry off.

The girls ran into their cabin and shut the door before they could let in any rain. They all were laughing but trying to get warm at the same time. Amy was making her way towards the bathroom to take a shower; she passed Leah lying on her bed reading a magazine. She gave her a small smile but Leah just carried on reading her magazine

When she came out she was dressed in long tracksuit bottoms and tank top, wet hair on her back. Kimberlee went into the bathroom next while Amy dug out her hairdryer and started to dry her hair. Once she was finished she pulled on Ricky's zip up hoodie and inhaled the scent that still lingered in the fabric. Within half an hour all three girls were ready to go for dinner. Even Leah was going to go with them.

They pulled out the huge umbrellas and they put their hoods up, ready to make the walk to the mess hall. Once they left all they could see was a sea of umbrellas and people running, trying to get out of the rain. When they arrived they all went to it down at a table with the boys.

"Oh my god, did you see the rain!" exclaimed Lacey, taking a chip off of Nathan's plate.

"Hey, get your own food," Nathan said while moving his tray away from the hungry girl.

"Okay then, Mr stroppy pants, let's go girls." Laughed Lacey, getting up with the rest of the girls.

The girls all got up and made their way over to the buffet. They noticed that Leah had moved tables and went to sit with another group of girls.

"What do you think is going on with Leah? I know she doesn't like us but she could at least try and make friends with us, or be nice. She would have a lot more friends if she was nicer," said Kimberlee, who was putting pasta on her plate.

"I know, but I think she's always been the leader and has everyone following her every move. But here we didn't so she doesn't know what to do." Amy explained.

"I think you may be right. It's sad really," said Lacey.

The girls walked back to the table and sat down. Amy sat down next to Ricky and they started to have their own conversation while everyone else talked with each other.

"So, when were you planning on telling me you stole my hoodie?" asked Ricky, while pulling the hood up over Amy's head.

"It's not my fault. It smelt like you so I thought, why not. You have loads anyway," she looked down, thinking he would want it back.

"Amy I don't mind. Plus I think you look really sexy in my clothes," winked Ricky.

Amy just laughed and started eating her dinner.

All of the students were told that they had to return to their cabins once they had finished their dinner and stay there until the morning because the rain was meant to turn into a storm soon. All the cabins were then dismissed to go while it was still only raining and were given a stash of food just in case they were stuck their longer than expected. Everybody then ran back to their cabins and got ready for the night ahead.

"So, do you expect the storm to be really bad? It just I was meant go hiking tomorrow and if it's raining I can't go," said Kimberlee with a glum look on her face. The other girls shrugged.

"I hope not. I mean it will be nice to have a girly night in. I think I have some facemasks in the bottom of my bag," replied Lacey while she looked through her bags. When she found the facemasks, she threw them at Amy and Kimberlee, managing to hit Amy square in the head.

"Thanks for hitting me in the head Lace, really nice friend you are," laughed Amy. "Plus I'm meant to be spending the day with Ricky tomorrow, neither of us have any lessons tomorrow," a smile graced Amy's lips as she thought about her boyfriend.

"Can you please talk about something other than your stupid boyfriend? He is all you ever talk about and frankly it's getting a bit boring." Huffed Leah as she walked into the bathroom, speakers and candles in hand. This would mean the girls would get a bit of peace from her for about an hour.

Twenty minutes later the girls were laying on their beds, facemasks drying on their faces, music playing in the background to drown out the rain and magazines spread out in front of them. Amy also had her phone out on the bed. She had just sent a text to a particular boy in the next cabin.

_From: Ricky  
>Hey baby, you okay? I wish I could be with you right now ;) Xx<em>

_To: Ricky  
>Hey, I'm fine, just sitting reading a mag :) I wish you were here too Xx<em>

_From: Ricky  
>I know, nice facemask btw ;P Xx<em>

Amy sit up and looked out of the window, she could see Ricky sitting on the couch looking at her through the window.

_To: Ricky  
>Embarrassing! I bet I look awful right now! Xx<em>

_From: Ricky  
>You look beautiful babe Xx<em>

Amy just smiled at this, her old boyfriend never treated her like this.

_To: Ricky  
>Aww, what did I do to deserve you? Anyway I have to go, Kim and Lace are giving me evil looks, apparently talking to your bf isn't allowed 3 Xx<em>

_From: Ricky  
>Okay then, will talk to you tomorrow. We still on for tomorrow? Xx<em>

_To: Ricky  
>Yep :D See you tomorrow, bye Xxx<em>

_From: Ricky  
>Bye babe, have fun Xxx<em>

The girls carried on discussing the latest trends and gossip, but the smile never left Amy's lips. She felt she had made some life long friends at camp. Friends who she is closer to than her friends at home, Madison and Lauren. She had also never been happier because of her new relationship with Ricky. She had never felt this way before with Ben. He was always controlling and never complimented her or would never protect her. Ricky was a hundred times better than Ben.

She couldn't believe that there was only half a week left at camp and then they would be returning back to the hectic world they call home. Considering she didn't want to go to the camp in the first place, she now didn't want to leave.


End file.
